


Back at Home

by Bruh__Moment



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh__Moment/pseuds/Bruh__Moment
Summary: After leaving Earth and on course to her home planet. She returns to her planet which is now suffering the consequences of a decade long civil war. Now Hat Kid and her people fight to bring order to her planet and the rest of the galaxy.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Timmy (A Hat In Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1, Part 1: Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so expect some grammatical errors (I'll try and fix them)

"Don't leave us!"  
"Don't you dare leave us lass!"  
"Let's watch our movie darling!"  
"Hey kiddo, Let's sign another contract!"

Hat Kid grabbed a broom and pushed them off the ship. 

They all looked at her with saddened faces except for Snatcher who always had that goofy grin.

"Bye!"  
She waved and closed the hatch.  
Hat Kid sat down on the chair and reflected in her adventures on this planet. She was gone for 6 months and it was time to go home.

Hat Kid teared up a bit, but she knew that the Time Pieces were in danger in this system.

She moved the throttle forwards and activated some sort of hyperspace mode.

**ZOOM.**

Snatcher reached out to her ship while it was boosting off.

No kid! Wait....

Her ship was moving at insane speeds. Possibly 10x the speed of light.

Now that she is away from them. She can relax. She felt tired so she out on her pajamas and placed her hat on the nightstand.

She closed her eyes and entered her dreamworld.

Not long into her sleep she started having nightmares. She was going back to the planet she was supposed to leave. Her planet, Thakikli was in the final stages of a civil war. Hat Kid was wondering if her family is even alive.  
Her father was a commander on a capital ship. The navy called it the Eruptor. It's armor makes it a perfect ship for major battle scenarios. It's   
weakness was its speed. She remembers 2 years ago when her father gave her a tour of his work station. That day is when a large chunk of Thakikli's government seceded and started commiting acts of terror in her galaxy. The newly formed government called themselves The Klank Union. They wanted to establish a new world order. They started purging parliaments and large cities of its people. Hat Kid's hometown was one of the first to be victim of hidious crimes. Battle Droids deployed everywhere... Killing people. 

She still remembers the screams of his brother when a droid started ripping him apart. They started with his limbs, then his organs.

_**"Ahhrg AHHH MOMMA!!!"** _

~~~

"Ah!" She gasped for air as she stood up. Hat Kid's was drenched in cold sweat.  
She picked up the Mafia Goon plushie and hugged it.

"Mom, Dad, Please be ok..."

She once again closed her eyes.

~~~

Hat Kid's ship, The Mk 14 Custom had its own artificial day cycle. Just like her own planet, 1full day lasted 28 hours.  
The lights increase brightness and the alarm sounds.

Hat Kid turnes off the alarm and stood up.  
She changed clothes back to her purple dress and put on her hat.

She took the later up and went inside the kitchen.

"Cookie! Can you- Oh... I forgot."

Cooking Cat wasn't on the ship anymore. She left her back on Earth.

"Time to cook for myself again."

Hat Kid opened the fridge, there was plently off food... Except cookies. Besides there not being cookies, Her second favorite food was a purple looking squid. Her people called it "Mignrogs".

"Atleast there is this"

Mignrogs didn't need cooking... She said.  
She loved eating them raw back on her planet besides her father telling her not to.

After eating she looked up at the little elevator on the second floor and decided to go to the attic.

"Maybe I can find something there."

She doesn't really go much to the attic, only to clean ofcourse.

After going up she walked towards a box which has Hat Kid's native language written on it.

She opened it and first thing she saw was the picture she took with her father on the tour inside his ship.  
She was 8 at the time the picture was taken.

"I miss you Dad..."

She starts crying at the realization that her family could be dead. But she still has hope in her.

With that she places the image back in the box and seals it.

Hat Kid walked downstairs and looked at the slide leading into the mail room.

She should send a letter to her friends!

Hat Kid built a 1 way trip drone that can reach anywhere but self destructs once it reaches its destination.

She put on her ice hat and went inside the tunnel.

"Alright time to- WHAT THE PECK?"

"Hey Hat Girl! Language!"

The Mafia Goon was still in her mailroom.

"You know we are LIGHT YEARS away from your home right?"

"Mafia hated other Goons! Always bullied fellow Mafia!"

"I guess you can stay, can you hand me paper?"

"Sure little girl"

The Goon didn't hesistate and gave her the paper.

"If you are going to stay here, remember who's in charge here."

She sat down on the table and started to write a letter. Hat Kid wanted it delivered to her BFF, The Snatcher.

_Dear Snatcher..._

_I may be light years away right now, but that won't stop me from sending my BFF some letters! I want to let you know that... Im scared. I wish I had you on my side. I really miss you even tho it's been 1 day on your planet. I might be punished for dropping the time pieces on the planet. I even left one for Mu which is punishable, but I don't know what the sentence will be. My father will be very dissapointed at me. Besides that I hope you are well._

_I love you Snatchy..._

_Henni_

She finished writing and grabbed an envelope and placed the letter inside.

Hat Kid turned on the drone and put the envelope between its grapples.

"I hope it arrives..."

She placed the drone inside a chute and pressed a green button which shot the drone out into space. Its tiny Ion Engines turned on and it dissapeared towards the direction of Earth.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2: Hat Kid's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid arrives to her planet were she is almost shot down.

"I find your inaptitude less appealing as time goes by."

A robotic voice echoed throughout the palace.  
The Droid was speaking to captured soldiers defending Hat Kid's planet.

"This planet now belongs to The Klank Union. Any aggressive actions against my bots will result in immediate execution."

One of the captured soldiers spoke up against this robot.

"This planet will never be your's! It's for the Thakiklian's only! No damn Klanks."

The humanoid cyborg walked and stood behind the man.

"Dumb move in my opinion. Droid KU781, Take this man to the cellar and burn his eyes off."

"Roger that!"

A large robot grabbed the man by his arms. Almost ripping them off.

"No! NO! Please have mercy! Nooo--"

He was cut off as the door closed.

"Any other who wants to be funny will face the same fate."

"Now, since you both are incharge of protecting this palace, in which you failed to."

It took a few more steps towards the two men that were tied up.

"Where can I find more of the Time Pieces?"

"We will not tell you!"

"Fuck you!"

"If you will not tell me you will end up as your friend over there"

They saw one of their fellow troops hanged by the balcony. While hanged he was shot too.

"Tell me and you will be spared."

The two men knew they weren't getting out of this alive.

"No.."

"So you have chosen death? Fine by me."

"Fire!"

The Droid on the balcony rained lasers upon the poor individuals. Their bodies were now filled will holes.

"The Time Lords might know where to find the Time Pieces."

"Permission to talk freely commander?"

"Sure"

"Our forces accidently killed some of the Time Lords. We assume there are only 3 left."

"WHAT?"

The Droid shocked at the answer. This was a disaster.

"They were supposed to be captured alive!"

"We are sorry, but our leader said to use the Siege Cannons against the temple which destroyed most of it. We are standing on the ruins of it right now."

"Get rid of those bodies, we are moving out."

"Roger"

The Droid ordered all bots to retreat from the palace which could collapse at any moment.

~~~

Inside one of the bunkers, one of the Time Lords is present.  
Her name is Pella, Hat Kid's mother.

"Miss Pella, The Emperor is considering surrendering."

"What? We can't do that!"

Thakikli's Military is almost non existent. They were outnumbered and outgunned.

"It's better to surrender now or we will keep losing our men!"

"Good thing I gave my daughter most of the time pieces."

"Say again Miss Pella?"

Before she could answer the bunker's wall was obliterated by a Siege Cannon.

Pella was knocked out and the soldiers next to the walls are now just a pile of limbs.

"Ahh... Damn..."

"The Time Republic's time has come. You are to surrender now or be killed."

A squad of droids flooded the bunker.

One grabbed Pella and tied her up.

"Ah! Lady Pella, We have been looking for you."

"Curse you."

"Now, where are the rest of the Time Pieces?"

She looked at it directly at its red eyes.

"Destroyed"

The droid smacked Pella hard accross the face.

"Argh!"

"Liar, we know where they are."

She looked at it once again with a confused look.

"Then why did you ask me?!"

"Just to let you know, you will live with the fact that you sent your daughter to her own death."

"Oh no..."

Hat Kid sent a distress call hours ago to inform her she was coming back.  
The message was received by the Klank's.

"Your dear Henni has the Time Pieces doesn't she?"

Pella looked down at the floor about to cry.

"Ye.. Yes.."

"Thank you, now you are under arrest."

~~~

Hat Kid was so happy! She wasn't far from her planet.  
Her mother responded to the distress call which meant she wasn't dead!

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Yeah!"

The Mafia Goon left the Mail Room to see what Hat Kid was all excited about.

"What us all the commotion Hat Girl?"

"My family is alive!"

"Mafia feel happy for Hat Girl'"

Hat Kid went and hugged the Goon.

They soon separated to see her planet in full view.

"Oh.. OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Mafia has not seen much destruction before!"

Hundreds of capital ships are floating in the void of space destroyed.

"You might want to hold on!"

"Mafia sees UFO!"

A fighter was approaching Hat Kid's ship. It didn't look friendly. It positioned itself behind the Ship and started firing.

"OH NO- Oh wait... What?"

Hat Kid's ship has a shield protecting it from small laser fire.

"Threat detected, shield activated."

"Mafia is scared!'

They were both crying their eyes out until another fighter came and destroyed the other one.

"Please be friendly... Please be friendly..." Hat Kid repeated.

"Hello? Is this MK14? Henni?

"Yes Yes! It's me!"

"We have a fleet on the other side of the planet. It's one of the last ones we have..."

"I'll follow you, but one question."

"Yes Henni?"

"Is the Eruptor there?"

"No, it was obliterated last week in a battle. Huge ass laser ate through it's armor."

Hat Kid's heart dropped. That's the ship her father was assigned to.

"No! NO! My father was stationed there!"

"Im sure your father made it out sweetheart."

Hat Kid was overwhelmed with denial and hatred.

She was gonna get revenge on those who killed her father...

~~~

Thousands of light years away.

"I've read this damn book to many damn times..."

"Boss!"

Snatcher looked annoyed at the presence of one of his minions.

"I think I told you not to interrupt my reading time!"

"But sir, It's a letter from the Newbie!"

"Bullshit"

The Subconite handed him the letter...

_**HENNI?!** _


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3: Unlucky arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid boards a ship which ends up being destroyed.

"Henni?! That's her real name?"

Snatcher was shocked when he found out Hat Kid's real name. He always thought it was 'Hathi' or 'Hatty'.

"The Newbie has a beautiful name Boss!"

"Whatever! Get out. You are interrupting my reading."

Snatcher looks down at the letter and felt... Sad. He used his last moment with her asking to sign another contract.

"Ugh! I hate feelings."

He started to read it. Once he reached the end where it said, "Love you Snatchy" He cringed.

"She really does mean it..."

Something woke up inside the ghost. He regrets giving the girl those Death Wishes.

"Ah! Stop! I shouldn't feel bad! Im evil! HAHAHAhaha... Ha.. ha..."

"I hope you're alive kiddo..."

~~~

"Follow me Henni, Henni?"

"Sure, just take me to your ship."

Hat Kid is now about to dock her ship inside one of the main ships of the fleet. The whole place is on high alert and guards are everywhere.

"Is that Henni?"

"I think it is."

Hat Kid was known throughout Thakikli and neighbouring planets for being the daughter of a Time Lord and all of that.  
A general approached Hat Kid 

"It's been 6 months Henni! Where the hell were you?"

The general asked in a distressed voice.

"I was in the solar system next to ours."

"Are the time pieces ok?"

Hat Kid didn't respond right away.

"Miss Henni... I know you are still 10 years old, but please answer me"

"I could only recover 35... There are still 5 other time pieces on another planet."

"Oh geez"

The general facepalmed and sighed. It was a miracle that Hat Kid could even return with that amount.

"Do you remember the coordinates of that Planet? I need to send agents NOW!"

Hat Kid responded with Earth's galactic coordinates.

"It's longitude: 179° 56′ 39.4″ latitude: +0° 2′ 46.2″

"Negative sir, we can't send anyone."

The general turned around to see an admiral.

"We do not have enough troops or funds to send a team to another solar system. Even if we lost 5 we still have the majority. Now, leave Henni alone."

He turned back to Henni with a annoyed look.

"Forgive me Madam. Ill go back to my work station."

"Yes you do that and Ill take Henni to the Bridge for debrief. Follow me Henni."

Henni and the Mafia Goon followed the Admiral throughout the ship. The Goon finally broke the silence.

"Mafia has never seen such big ship before."

"Who is your friend here Henni?"

"I accidently brought him here thinking I left him back on Earth. No worries, he will behave." She giggled a bit.

"Hm hm, remember sir, do not touch anything. Any dumb or aggressive moves will result in you being arrested."

"Mafia understands!"

After a while they entered the elevator to reach the bridge.

"So what happened to my planet? I thought the civil war would end by the time I got back!"

"The civil war was a massive loss for democracy. The Klankus was founded and battled against our forces. I have also received intel that the palace was unfortunately... Destroyed."

"WHAT?! MY MOM IS THERE!"

"Do not worry Henni, I assure you your mother is alright. Is a good thing we gave you the time pieces. The vault they are stored at was obliterated."

The elevator beeped and the door opened. Inside the bridge was the commander and other officers.

The general then left Henni at the bridge. Probably to go to her quarters.

"Admiral Gondar"

An officer saluted a man and he did it also in return.

"I will return to my work station, you take Henni to one of the officers so they can take her to the quarters."

"Yes sir."

Hat Kid looked out the window to see the massive battle going on outside.  
Dozens of ships blasting at eachother and explosions everywhere.

"It's a very sad sight..."  
Hat Kid said tearing up.

"Mafia feel sorry for Hat Girl..."

"Henni, your room is ready."

Not seconds after and a large explosion knocked everyone to the floor.

Alarms went off.

"Argh! Damn."

The officer looked at the computer screen and made a terrifying realization.

"SIR, WE LOST OUR DEFLECTOR SHIELD."

"Everyone to the escape pods NOW!"

The PA turned on and it sounded grainy.

"All troops to battle stations! We are being boarded! I repeat, droids are boarding our ship!"

The admiral turned to one of the soldiers and assigned him to escort Henni and the Goon to their ship.

The ship was listing into a steep angle. Luckily they made it to the ship hangar.

"Oh lord look out! AH-"

The soldier was shot by a some sort of ball droid.

"Oh no Oh No!"

The droid approached Hat Kid and shot her in the abdomen and in her shoulder.

"AH"

"Mafia smash droid!"

The Goon grabbed the robotic ball and threw it into space.  
A pilot arrived to the hangar to fly Hat Kid's ship.

"Oh my lord she got shot. Sir get in with me!"

The Mafia Goon grabbed Hat Kid while the Pilot started the ships engines.

"Let's go."

The MK14 Blasted through the hangar doors as the ship behind them exploded into flames.

Now it was time for them to land on Thakikli...


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4: Unwanted departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid finally returns to her mother, not really...

The ship has entered Thakikli's atmosphere.

"Hold on there kid!"

Hat Kid is passing out from the pain. A shot from a bullet hurts but a laser blast is 10 times worse.

"MY TUMMY! Argh!"

"Oh for fucks sake!"

5 fighters have intercepted Hat Kid's ship.

A robotic voice called out to the man piloting Hat Kid's ship through radio.

"You are being intercepted, you must follow us to your new LZ. Any evasive maneuvers will be met with retaliation."

The pilot obliged and followed the fighters.

"Im sorry kid."

"They will send me to a hospital right?"

"I don't know"

They landed at the airstrip, it was not far from the Time Palace.

"They really shot that place to hell..."

5 droids swarmed the HUB

"You 3, out now. You are under arrest."

Hat Kid's arm hurt alot. She couldn't move it at all.

They got down from the ship when...

"Mafia smash droid."

"Aggressive action detec- OW"

The Goon destroyed on robot bot another one shot him. Killing him.

"SHI- NO!"

"Next time, it will be you. Send this pilot to the jail, Henni will be sent to the medical center."

Hat Kid refused to look at the droid.  
In response the droid took a few steps towards Hat Kid.

"And In return, you will give up those time pieces to the Union."

"No! Go to hell!"

"You are lucky we need you, if not I would have ripped you apart by now."

2 droids grabbed Hat Kid by her wrists.

"Now, just because you are little and a girl doesn't mean we aren't allowed to hit you."

"Whatever."

~~~

As they arrived to the medical center, Hat Kid was looking at the Time Palace. The place were she grew up and lived in through most of her childhood. Thousands of years of history gone in a push of a few buttons.

The droid pulled open the curtains as she was placed down forcefully in the bed to be treated.

"No anesthesia."

"What? Repeat again?"

"You are not incharge to respond like that dear."

A medium sized bot gave Hat Kid anesthesia anyway.

"I SAID NO ANESTHESIA!"

"Sorry, this is my medical bay. Im incharge."

"Move out."

Both droids left the bay and left the bot to work on Hat Kid.

After 2 hours Hat Kid's wounds started to heal.

"Thank you mister robot. Maybe not all robots are bad."

"No problem Henni. I do not believe in this fascist revolution dear. I hope you and the Time Lords can restore order. The Time Republic will rise again."

"Thank you... Ouch..."

"Walk carefully."

Hat Kid left and looked at the temple once again. She saw a platoon of soldiers entering the building so she walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are- Wait! Are you Pella's daughter?!"

"Yes, I've come back."

"We are to rescue her right now! Klank's got her hostage."

She apparently lost her father, she doesn't want to lose her mother.

"I'll come with you!"

"Fine! Stay behind us and watch your back."

The soldiers came in single file. Once inside they split into 3 groups of 2.

"Plat 1, you flank left."

Out of nowhere laser came.

"Everyone down!"

Hat Kid was behind a pillar looking at the intense battle between her soldiers and the droids. Grenades were being thrown and screams were also heard.

Hat Kid looked to her right and saw a door. She remembers something.  
Through that door to the left is a secret entrance to the Time Council Room. If she can remember her code she can get inside.

"Hey! Can you cover me while I make a run for that door!?"

"Sure! Covering fire!"

Hat Kid made the run for it evem tho she had droids shooting at her direction. She went through the door and closed it. Now she has to go to the left corridor and find the secret door.

She grabbed a blaster pistol from a dead guard and continued her way.

She found the door. But instead of typing in a code she blasted the door's lock and entered the room.

She saw one droid holding her mother. Probably the only droid there.

Hat Kid raised the blaster and shot the droid. It destroyed it.

"MOTHER!"

"He... Henni...?"

"Ohmygosh Mother! What did they do to you...."

Hat Kid was having a breakdown at this point, seeing her own mother with blast wounds all over her was not a pretty sight.

"My Love, Henni... You need to get out of here.. Yaargh!.."

"Im... *sob* NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

Pella looked at Hat Kid with a face full of misery and worry.

"Sweetheart, they are hunting the Time Lords. You need.... Argh!.. To get out of here now!"

"All of them!?"

Pella was coughing up blood now. She couldn't breathe.

"Hhuuuh! Huuuh!.. Not all of... Them.. Master Tempus managed to escape. Rest of us... Yaargh!!"

"Mother No!"

Pella's arm went limp on Hat Kid's tiny hands...

"MOTHER, NOOOOOO!!! NOOooo...."

Hat Kid rested her head on Pella's stomach. She let her all of her emotions out.

"Why...."  
A group of soldiers came inside the room.

"Clear"

"Oh geez"

They were met with the sight of another dead Time Lord...

"There's one left now..."

"Two"

Hat Kid stood up and walked out of the palace. She heard some commotion.  
Her soldiers were celebrating.

~~~

Inside a capital ship above the ships atmosphere have great news.

"The Klankus is retreating from Thakikli. We destroyed most of their forces."

"Yes, but at what cost Admiral?"

Even with The Klankus retreating from Hat Kid's homeworld doesn't mean the war is over.

Now it time for Thakikli's military to recruit more soldiers.

"Admiral, Master Pella is dead."

"I knew that would happen, she decided to stay in the Palace."

"Damn? Not even a drop of sympathy Admiral."

The Admiral turned around to the officer to confront him.

"You are talking to a Superior, Lieutenant. Show some discipline."

"My apologies sir."

5 officers came out of the elevator.

"Sir, we have reports that the Klank's are retreating back to their base. Spies have also brought us intel from inside the base."

"Let me see that."

The officer handed him the intel. It was a blueprint of the base. Which highlighted its weak spot.

"I will show this to the head of the military. You may-"

"Sir, you are the head of the military."

"What happened to Yugiti?"

"Dead"

"Alright, in a couple of days I will establish a meeting in our Moon at base Foxtrot. I want you to organize the best pilots and bring the best cruisers we have."

"Yes sir!"

~~~

Hat Kid was inside her ship which was docked and the landing strip.

She looked out the giant window to see the fleet moving out.

"Was this victory worth my mothers life...?"


	5. Chapter 1, Part 5: Destruction of The Klankus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid helps the Fox's Squadrons defeat the remaining Klanku's in their last BattleStation.

"Dear Snatcher..."

Hat Kid was writing another letter to Snatcher. She was going to share the awful events that happened and probably will happen.

She wasn't even sure if the last letter arrived to Snatcher. Hat Kid was given another drone to send the letter.  
Instead of placing it inside the chute like last time, she went outside and launched it manually.

Hat Kid watched the drone disappear into the foggy sky.  
She let some tears fall, cause today is her mother's funeral. The day she never wanted to arrive.

As expected everyone came in dark purple suits and arrived at the ruins of the Time Palace.

Generals, officers and many civilians surrounded the thousands of coffins infront of them, Pella's coffin being slighty elevated than other ones.

"We are here today to honor the fallen who have died freeing this city, the dispicable acts of the Klankus Union will affect us forever. Now we most mourn."

Hat Kid was in the back staring into space. Remembering all the times her mother took her on the Royal Cruiser many years back.

"Are you alright Henni?"

The pilot who flew Hat Kid's ship sat by her side.

"Oh... You're alive."

"Im sorry for your loss."

"It's ok, by the way... What's your name?"

"My name is Yegor. Im a fighter pilot."

"Cool to know that."

After the funeral ended Hat Kid returned to her ship. She went straight to her room.

She fell face first into the pillows not bothering to change clothes. She fell asleep right there.

~~1 week later~~

"Boss! Boss!"

Snatcher looked up from his book to see 2 subconites carrying soke sort of drone.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is that?"

"It's the newbie sir! She sent you another letter."

Snatcher was actually surprised. He didn't expect to receive anymore letters from her ever again.

"What are you waiting for?! Hand it over!"

The subconite handed the ghost the letter.

"Out."

The minions left his tree and left him alone to read the letter.

"Let's see what the brat has to say now."

  
After looking at that letter, he has never felt so bad for someone.  
Hat Kid lost her mother, father, siblings and most of her friends.

"Wow..."

That's all Snatcher could think at the moment, he was shocked. How could the kid include, 'I love you Snatchy'? How?!

He felt a small aura stepping into one of his traps.

"Well, time to work."

~~~

"Sir, we have the Navy ready for the assault. We just need the plan."

Admiral Gungar caught everyone's attention using the hangar's PA system.

"Plan is to deploy 2 of our best squadrons, Fox A and Fox B! One will go after the shield generator and others will take out any fighters."

While the Admiral was explaining the plan, Hat Kid was being given a brief explanation of a fighter jet cockpit. It seemed Hat Kid was in a good mood today, probably because the Klankus Union's days have been numbered.

"Wow! What does that do?"

"That's the stabilizer."

Ophelia was the best pilot in Thakikli's Navy. Awarded many medals in the past and known for being very intelligent and strategic.

Hat Kid pointed to the red buttons that are above the radar.

"What about that?"

"Those are-" Ophelia didn't get to finish as the alarm sounded.

The PA system ordered all pilots to enter their fighters.

"Honey, I have to go."

"Will you come back?!"

"Of course I will, those flying robots are nothing against a human brain."

Ophelia ran to her fighter and started the engines, her squadron did also.

Hat Kid had an idea, for some sweet revenge. She looked at another fighter that was being refueled, if she can get Rumbi she can possibly fly it and kill some of the robots!

She climbed up to her ship to get Rumbi, obviously she had no intensions of bringing her own ship to a battle. It would be a a massive target due to its mediocre speed. The MK. 14 custom also lacked weaponry.

Hat Kid found Rumbi next to the TV and grabbed it. As she walked out she saw the fighter being prepped.

She sneaked aboard it and connected Rumbi to the back. A robot was needed on the Fighter to regulate life support systems.

"Oh ok, oh ok. I think I got this."

Hat Kid was hoping she wasn't caught. A 10 year old on a fighter was worrying enough.

She flipped a switch and the engines turned on.

"Alright!"

~~~

Thakikli's Space force exited the giant ship that approached the Klanku's Space Station.

The Space Station was big enough compared to the ship they came out of.

Ophelia powered on her radio to communicate to her fellow pilots.

"Fox A this is Ophelia Standing by."

"This is Bob, standing by."

"This is Yegor standing by."

"This is Spethan standing by."

Ophelia was now ready to give out the orders. They were only a bit away from the enemy station.

"Fox A is with me, attack the shield generator, Fox B destroy any fighters that try to fuck with us."

"Roger that... Enemy fighter coming out of the station!"

"They are spreading out like crazy! Watch your 6's"

An intense dogfight ensued.

~~~

Hat Kid's fighter neared the war zone.

"Rumbi, the autopilot says it's looking for other ships?"

Rumbi beepes some form of confimation.

"Oh look! That's where it's taking us.!"

Hat Kid's ship is flying towards the Klanku's Battle Station.

A ship explodes behind her.

"Woo! This is intense Rumbi!"

~~~

Ophelia is desperately trying to contact Yegor.

"Yegor?! Respond!"

Yegor responded but it sounded grainy.

"My ele---vator is hit! Im pitching down!"

His ship's elevator and stabilizers were blown clean of his ship. Now his fighter has pitching down violently.

"No! No! YAAAAAAAAA!!!---------"

A boom was heard as he crashed straight into one of the Klanku's Cannons.

"Fuck, we lost Yegor."

~~~

Hat Kid looks forwards as she sees enemy fighters coming head on.

"Holy Peck! Rumbi get us off this Auto Pilot!"

Rumbi screams in reply.

"What? I got control?"

Hat Kid flips some switches.

"Ok... Let's go left."

She moves the stick left. The ship responds and it banks left.

"Yes... I got control, You did it Rumbi!"

She locked on to an enemy fighter on her sights, but instead of firing she zoomed past it.

"Woah! Oops!"

Now it was behind her! She tries evasive maneuvers.

"I'll try and spin! It's a good trick."

Rumbi screams and beeps.

"I know were in trouble Rumbi! The way out of this mess is the way we got in it!"

Rumbi beeps.

"What? Pull the throttle back?!"

Her ship slowed instantly, as the enemy fighter zoomes past her and crashed into the space station.

"Hahahahaha!"

~~~

Fox A, Ophelia's squadron approches a control bridge.

"Bob, hit that Bridge for me!"

"Sure thing Ophelia!"

Bob fires 4 shots at the bridge

"No damage at all. It's protected by the shield too."

"Fuck, Fox B! Hold off these fighter they're all over us.!"

The attack is fruitless.

Bob responded in a worried manner.

"That shield deflector is too strong, we'll never get through that!"

Meanwhile, Hat Kid has fighter behind her.

Rumbi shrieks.

"I know this ship doesn't have a shield Rumbi!"

A shot hits Hat Kid's fighter and sends it into a spin.

"HOLY FUCKING PECK!!!!"

Hat Kid regains control as the fighter enters an enemy hangar.

"Woah! Im trying Rumbi!"

Hat Kid dodges multiple transport vehicles parked on the tarmac. A huge bulkhead blocks her way.

"PEEEECK!!!"

She hits the reverse thrusters as her ships comes to a complete stop on the floor.

Rumbi sighs relief.

"Everything is overheated, the lights are red. See if you can do anything Rumbi."

Rumbi beeps.

Hat Kid sees a peck ton of robots approaching her ship.

"Ohmygoshhhh! Hurry up Rumbi!"

Hat Kid peeps over the edge as droids surround her ship, she ducks back down.

"Rumbi!! Hurry!"

A robot approaches her ship and somehow communicates with Rumbi.

"Where is your pilot?"

Rumbi beeps a few times.

"You're the pilot?"

Rumbi beeps again.

"Let me see your identification."

Hat Kid sees the lights go from red to green.

"YES! We have ignition!"

She makes the ship hover and starts shooting the ships lasers against the robots.

"Oh yeah! Oh! Take this!"

One of her lasers hit a giant circular object which happens to be the main reactor of the Klankus.

"HOLY PECK! Rumbi let's get out of here!"

She accelerates her ship and now finds her self outside.

~~~Inside the Klankus Command Bridge~~~

"Sir! We are loosing power! Our main reactor was hit."

The commander turned around 

"Impossible! The shields are still up!"

The Bridge explodes 

"AHHHHHHHHH---"

~~~

Outside the Squadron is confused.

Ophelia is the first to notice.

"What?! It's exploding from the inside!"

"Huh? We didn't do that!"

Hat Kid connected to the channel and surprised everyone.

"It was me!!!!"

"Uh.... Wait... WAIT WHAT?!"

Ophelia was shocked but happy for her.

"I hope im not in trouble....."

"You are not young lady! You are a damn hero!"

"Oh wow! Yay!"

  
Waaaaay back at Thakikli, a fight ensued.

"We need backup!" A soldier yelled.

Just as he was about to shoot a robot. All of the robots in the city shut down.

"Woah, what going on?"

"THEY DID IT!"

The whole capital celebrated. In another city, The Emperor Jahig was informed.

"My Lord, The Klankus has been defeated."

The Emperor, known for having a serious attitude responded.

"Good, I expected no less."

~~~

Back at the cruiser, all the fighters gathered around to land.

All the pilots, well the ones who survived, exited their ships.

Hat Kid jumped out of her with Rumbi as she heard alot of pep talk.

"That little girl flew her ship straight into the hangar and blew it from the inside!"

"Crazy, they didn't teach that in the academy."

Hat Kid closed the ships door as everyone looked at her...

"Im not in trouble right?"

A few days later a celebration was going down in Thakikli's main plaza. Right behind the destroyed time palace.

"We are here today to give thank you to the brave pilots who destroyed the Klankus!"

Hat Kid was so happy, knowing she has avenged her mother.

"Thanks to our navy we have brought the Klankus Union to its knees and made it surrender. May we now have a future with peace and harmony."

The Admiral finished the speech as he let an officer place the medals on the pilots.

~~~ Few months later ~~~

Emperor Jahig organized a meeting with other Planet's leaders.

"Now that the Civil War is officially over and we have stabilized our region, I plan on dissolving the Time Republic."

Everyone in the council was shocked.

"I now declare a.. NEW TIME EMPIRE!"

The whole council shouted in approval. Some agreed it should have been renamed The New Time Empire, since Thakikli has territory on other planets.

They just hope in won't result in more conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first Chapter of 'Back At Home'.


	6. Chapter 2, Part 1: Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As rebellions once again appear around other planets, The Council meets to see how they can address the situation.

_**SIX YEARS LATER...** _

  
There is trouble within the Time Council. Many planets under the rule of one man, Botta, former leader of the Klankus Union has voted to secede from the Time Empire as he now formed the Second Klankus Union.

Now, Senator Jahig the former Emperor of Thakikli is to return to the council to vote on the situation.

While this happens, Hat Kid has joined the Time Lord academy. A school many few have the requisites to join.

~~~

2 Fighters are escorting a royal ship which is carrying Senator Jahig.

The ship lands aswell as the 2 fighters.

The ramp of the royal ship lowers.

"Sir Jahig, this way."

"Thank you."

The Senator and both of his guards decend.

Out of nowhere a missile hits the ship directly under the belly, it blew away the three men.

**BOOM**

"Argh!-"

"Lockdown the area now!"

Dozens of soldiers surround the scene.

Master Tempus, which happens to be outside the repaires temple, gets close to Senator Jahig.

"Sir! What happened?!"

"This was an assassination attempt! Ugh-"

Not really an attempt cause a few seconds later, Jahig goes limp.

He's dead.

Tempus turned to one of the officers behind him.

"Alert the rest of the council that the Senator has been killed."

"Yes Sir!"

The Officer communicates by video message to the private council room and informs the recently elected Emperor, Yuri.

"Madam, Im sorry to inform that Jahig was killed."

"What?"

"Jahig was assassinated outside the palace."

"I have to start the meeting right away then, thank you."

Yuri prepares herself and steps out.  
She sits in her seat as all other Senators, Emperor's from other planets sit down and prepare to what she has to say.

Some people are still causing commotion and talking to eachother.

"Order! We shall have order!"

Yuri shuts them all up.

"My fellow colleagues, I have received the unfortunate news that Senator Jahig was assassinated."

There is a vast shock silence all over the room.

"His death is hard especially to me, before I became Emperor, I served under his rule. He was a great leader. He believed in justice and in democracy."

An ambassador rose up from his seat and yelled...

"How many senators have to die before we end this civil strife?! We need to confront those rebelling systems now! And we need an army for it!"

Another Ambassador from the plamet of Yegah also stood up.

"Why didn't the Time Lords stop this?! The Time Council should be dissovled! We are no longer safe under their protection."

"The Empire needs more security now! Before it comes to war..."

Yuri once again silenced the room.

"My intentions are to keep negotiations with the Klankus Union and other neighboring systems, not to start another war."

The Ambassador of Thakikli stood up with Yuri.

"I stand with Emperor Yuri, at all cost we don't want war."

People started booing at the Amabssador of Yuri and the Emperor for their statement.

"Senators! Wake up! Do you really want to start another war with the Klankus Union? Did you not learn from last time."

The booing did not stop.

The Ambassador looks at Yuri, who is staring at disbelief.

"If you vote to organize this army, war will follow. We all went through the war and to let any of you ignorant CUNTS know, thousands lost their lives!"

Yuri finally silences the room.

"Order! Due to the lateness of the hour, We will take on this matter tommorow, meeting adjourned."

~~~

Back at Yuri's room. She was with the Ambassador and Master Tempus.

"Im sorry my friends, I don't know how longer I can hold off the vote. More systems are joining the Klankus."

"We are in grave danger."

Master Tempus replied.

"What do you think this will lead to Ambassador?"

"I fe... I fear this may lead to worse than war... lead to much worse..."

The room went silent.

~~~

In another sector of the Palace, Hat Kid was taking her daily lectures at the academy.

She absolutely loved it here, it was probably one of the last things she enjoyed doing in her life.

Not only did she want to become a succesful Time Lord like her mother, she wants to bring balance to the galaxy.

"Class! Please sit down!."

The Teacher was a retired Time Lord.

"Open your books and look for oage 56 article 6."

Hat Kid enjoyed reading now, but there is definitely another thing she interested in this class.

A boy named Timmy, she fell in love with him the first day at the academy, but he hasn't noticed her.

Hat Kid was 16 now so she thought it was just her hormones kicking in.

She wanted to marry the boy.

Hat Kid whispered to herself.

"Don't go that far... You don't even know him much. School work first."

She opened her book to look for page 56, not before taking another glance at Timmy.


	7. Chapter 2, Part 2: Onward to Tatalati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor of the Time Empire, Yuri. Organizes a meeting with the leaders of the Second Klanlus Union on their home planet, Tatalati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit short compared to others. Sorry I was slacking a bit but happy reading :3

"Establishing this army is literally a declaration of war! Wake up Senators."

The Ambassador which his make is Burgi, is still trying to persuade the Council from starting another war with the Klankus.

Unfortunately, The Council and the Senate have voted.

"Madam Yuri, here are the votes."

The Officer handed the Emperor the votes.

"Thank you, you may retire."

She wasn't happy with the results.  
The majority of the Council has voted to organize the army.   
Yuri had another thing in mind. If she can organize a meeting with the leader of the Klankus, she could try and establish a peace treaty.

"I need my ship on standby, a ride to Tatalati."

"Tatalati?"

Her officer sounded confused.  
"Why go to the heart of the Klankus?"

Yuri look at him with a death stare.

"For a damn peace treaty, I don't want to organize this army."

"But Madam! You can't refuse the wishes of the people!"

"Wishes my ass, now get my ship ready!"

Yuri turned back to her desk and announced to the Council.

"This meeting is over."

Many were left confused, who won the vote? Where was she going?

~~~

"Emperor Yuri requests your Battleship to transport her royal ship to the Tatalati system."

"Ofcourse, anything for the emperor."

A few hours have passed and the airspace has heen cleared to let all of the gigantic ships to pass through.

Once away from the Planet, The giant fleet flies through the vast emptiness of space.

Rumbi has received new programming which allows Hat Kid's shio to follow the fleet on Auto pilot.

Meanwhile inside of the Royal Super Ship, Hat Kid will be sharing a room with the Emperor.

"Why do we have to share a room madam?"

"Dear, not only will I go to try and achieve peace, You will be my sidehand for the following days."

"What about my lessons at the academy?"

"No worries dear, I informed your teachers. They know you are of upmost importance right now."

"Well, Thanks I guess... But wait, what about your husband? The king?"

"For now he will rule Thakikli."

"I'll turn on the television for both of dear, We can relax for now."

Yuri reaches for the remote and turns on the screen.

Meanwhile at the bridge an officer warns the Admiral of a disturbance.

"Admiral, we read massive signals not far from our position. Should we activate our weapons systems?"

The admiral turned to him with an annoyed look.

"Negative, no one will launch a dumb attack at a large fleet like this. Now, get us out of the sphere of influence."

"Alright sir."

The Admiral looked out the window and sighed.

~~~ Main Base of the Klankus Union, Tatalati.~~~

The leader of the Klankus, Botta. Is sitting down at the desk with his high ranking officers.

"Botta, the situation is getting out of control."

Botta looked at his right officer.

"I know, all I want is independence from the Empire. But they do not want us as independent systems."

"The Empire will sacrifice anything to stop us from gaining independence."

"The Emperor has sent us the video message she said would send today. I need all of you to listen."

His third officer being a young one and a low rank, he jokes around a bit.

"Hey, I hope we can see her lady parts hehe."

Botta turned to him.

"Cut the chatter, the message is playing."

The pre-recorded video is playing a message Yuri did back at the temple.

"This is Emperor Yuri, I transmit this message to the leader of the Klankus, Botta. By the time you receive this message I am on my way to your planet. I have multiple ships but don't be alarmed. I am only there to achieve peace and work this situation out. Keep in mind I'll have... my new apprentice with me."

With that the message ended.

"Alright, Guyrit. Tell the army to keep the defense systems on standby, but don't shoot any ships from Thakikli."

"Ok sir!"

~~~

After resting, Yuri calls Henni into a council room.

"You called me madam?"

"Yes, I will explain why I've decided to take you with me."

"Yes?"

"As you may know, you and Master Tempus are the last Time Lords alive, Tempus has told me to bring you here for your first mission."

"Um... Ok?"

"I know this may be a awkward question for you considering your age, but have you ever thought of having children in the future?"

Hat Kid got a bit weirded out but she has to come out.

"Its ok if you don't want to tell me..."

"Yes, theres a... Kid in my class. His name is Timmy."

Yuri kneeled down a bit to Hat Kid's height and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't need names sweety, the reason I asked if you are the last female Time Lord alive at the moment."

Hat Kid nodded

"Obviously, I won't force you to do this. But the future depends on you..."

With that Yuri turned around to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes Henni?"

"Have you ever had any kids?"

"No, but I think I might be awaiting one soon."

Yuri placed her hand on a small bulge on her stomach.

"But, who is gonna reign while you take care of it?"

"My husband saif he would take care of my son while I govern the Empire."

Yuri once again approached Hat Kid.

"Motherhood is a very special thing many women don't get a chance at having. Even If Im the Emperor, I will try to see my son during my breaks."

"I wish you well..."

"I wish you well too Henni."

Yuri turned and left the room.


	8. Chapter 2, Part 3: Failed diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor and Hat Kid are sent to the Klankus new base to attempt diplomacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but Ill try to make the next one a bit better.

A few days later...

  
The Royal Cruiser arrived at Tatalati.   
A whole squad of guards descended the ramp with Yuri and Henni in the middle.

"You're highness I may inform you that we have to escort you all the way, we can't risk another assassination."

Yuri turned to the officer behind her.

"Me and Henni will be alright. Like... 4 guards is enough."

The officer and some of the guards retreated back to the ship.

On their way to the Klanku's main base, Hat Kid grows curious about the surroundings.

"Miss Yuri, why is it always raining in this planet? The whole place is an ocean."

"Tatalati is 100 percent water. All fo the land is 5 to 10 miles deep. The base is being held up by giant pillars, somehow they managed to build this place which is nothing but a miracle."

"You seem to know alot about planets..."

"I used to study geography."

The duo approached a side door, 2 droids were waiting for them.

"Emperor Yuri, we have been expecting you for like... 1 day, 9 hours, 56 minutes and 34 seconds."

The droid opened the door.

"Blame the debris from your old base, It was in the way." Yuri said with a shit eating grin.

"That is offensive, even for a droid like me. Now, enter the base before we change our minds."

Yuri and Henni walked in.

There they saw Botta and his officers.

"Yuri! So nice to meet you in person!"

"Let's do this quick, why won't your soldiers stop disputes near our system?"

"We.. Well... We don't.. Have the funds! Yeah."

"But you have the funds to build thousands of battle droids?"

Botta is looking more nervous.

"Look, we made the mistake of expanding after leaving your planet years ago! We promise to fix broder disputes if you allow our independence!"

"That's the sole reason I won't your Union independence. You don't have the skills to govern a third of the galaxy, which you so violently conquered."

Botta looked at Yuri with a disgruntled look.

"Im am here to order the dissolvement of your Union. You have brought to many problems and caused dozens of conflicts over the last decade. Consider this the first and last time I'll tell you this."

"You know what? Get out... Leave this planet! We want nothing to do with any of you."

"C'mon Henni, let's go."

They turned to leave but Botta stopped them.

"Wait wait, you can give us the girl?"

"What?!"

"Ew no!"

"Do you want peace across the galaxy? Then give us the girl."

"I am not here to serve your gross fantasies! We are leaving and that's final!"

2 droids stopped them.

"You know what Yuri? You were right. We will dissolve our droid armies with no cost to you..."

"Botta! What are you doing! We can-"

"Shut it Zorg!"

"Now leave."

~~~

All the way back on Thakikli, the council once again votes to organize the army.

"For the last time! You cannot organize the army without the Emperor's approval!" The Ambassador yelled at the crowd.

"The Emperor isn't here right now, The King is and he approves of organizing the military, which 80 percent of the council approves of!"

The Ambassador sat down in defeat.

"This council is full of war mongerers" He mumbled to himself.

~~~

After the meeting, The King is notified of what happened in Tatalati.

"My king, The Klankus has refused to disable their army."

"Thank you for notifying me, and bring me the Admiral."

"What do you plan on doing you're highness?"

"Nothing that is in your interests. Now bring me the Admiral."

"Yes sir."

The officer left the office as the King signs some papers.

He will organize the army and bring down the Klankus by force.


	9. Chapter 2, Part 4: The First Battle of Sunneh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid and Timmy are sent with the military to stop the invasion of Sunneh and secure the facility that stores the Sun Piece.

Its been a few weeks after the King gave the order to organize the army.  
Nearby star systems have fallen into complete chaos.

The Klankus Union has control of a third of the galaxy, now the Time Empire has to repell them back.

While Yuri stays in Thakikli giving out orders, Henni is sent out to the planet of Sunneh, where the Sun Piece is stored. She was also sent out with her... crush, Timmy. They were both assigned to go where the vault is to lock it. Since Henni is a Timelord and this is Timmy's homeplanet, they know where it is.

Not only is the Droid army here, Botta is also here overlooking the battlefield.

Dozens of capital ships descend into Sunneh's atmosphere.  
Under them where 500 Troop transports.

Hat Kid and Timmy are inside one of the Transport with the 666th Regiment.

The Admiral spoke through the PA.

"Troops! Your mission is to take back the facility and defend it while these 2 take the Sun Piece."

One of the soldiers started talking with his fellow buddies.

"Let's show these Clankers what the Imperial Army is capable of! Right boys?"

"Yeah!"

The Transport landed.

"666th Regiment, you go straight for the entrace while the 69fth and the 420th flank does droids."

The doors opened

All of the soldiers got out and started shooting at the droids.

Hat Kid turns to Timmy.

"Tim! Get in that Tank, When our soldiers secure the entrace I'll open it."

"You are going alone?! But you'll die!"

"Don't underestimate me Timmy..."

Hat Kid activated a shield some soldier gave her.  
Unfortunately she did not have any of her special hats with her, she left them at the ship which is all the way back on Thakikli.

She began to follow her fellow soldiers hoping they don't die.

Some of them were being cut down by lazers but they were killing more droids than droids were killing them.

A gunship appeared from the base and shot one of the Tanks.

"PECK- NOO!! Damn!"

That tank was obliterated, everyone inside was killed.  
She hopes Timmy wasn't inside that one.

Hat Kid tried to contact him.

"Yes?! Henni? What's going on?!"

She felt relief to know he responded.

"Just checking if you are ok! I sae a tank explode."

"No! Im ok! I gotta end the call tho, the gunner needs to fire the cannon..."

With that he hung up.

"Peck!"

A couple of lazers bounce of the shield around her. One ricocheted back to one Droid.

"Take that you peck-neck!"

The tank that was transporting Timmy shot its cannon at the Helicopter looking Gunship and shot its tail off.

It crashed into the wall and destroyed the gate.

"Guess I don't need to open it anymore."

~~~

Botta was staring from his ship near the atmosphere.

A droid approached him.

"The Imperials know of our position, should we move your ship to a nearby system?"

"Do what you have to do..."

~~~

A few dozen ships flew and 15 soldiers came out of each one.

"We got reinforcements!" Yelled a soldier.

Ships started shooting at the enemy until there were no droids left outside.

"It's clear, move into the facility."

"There's an enemy Dreadnought coming in."

The Dreadnought descended from the atmosphere.

"God damn, look at the size of that thing."

"All forces, concentrate your fire on that ship!"

~~~

Hat Kid was now inside the facility, next to her was Timmy who just got off the Tank.  
"Why did they send us alone?"  
Timmy asked.

"Cause only us can know the passcode to the vault."

"It's not like our own soldiers will betray us..." Timmy responded.

"Whatever."

~~~

"The Dreadnought is trying to escape!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Im on it!"

A fighter flew towards it but before it could fire it was obliterated by one of turrets on it.

"We need something to take it out before it leaves!"

The Admiral yelled through the channels.

"Concentrate all fire on that Dreadnought!"

"Fire the Siege Cannons!"

"Affirmative, locking on."

4 Siege Cannons were now aiming at the Dreadnought.

"FIRE!"

The Dreadnought was destroyed and it fell onto the ground ejecting a large cloud of smoke.

"Cease fire!" Yelled a commander.

The cloud consumed the battlefield,  
A few seconds later it cleared out.

An officer walked up to the Admiral.

"Sir, The Klankus is on full retreat."

"Good, pick up the surviving units and return to your ships."

~~~

Hat Kid and Timmy were near the vault when they encountered a droid.

It appeared to be an advanced one cause it didn't them both a chance to respond as it lunged at insane sppeds towards Hat Kid.

"Argh!"

It pinned her to the ground, strangling her."

"Kill, kill, kill" Repeated the droid.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Timmy pulled out his blaster and shot the droid multiple times.

The droid was laying on the ground, assumed to be dead since its eyes were no longer glowing.

Meanwhile Hat Kid is paralyzed with fear.

"Henni are you alright?"

Timmy reached out to her with a hand.

"Ye... Yeah."

Hat Kid stood up and almost toppled him over.

"Oh! Sorry."

"It's ok."

They stared at eachothers eyes for a few seconds. Timmy raised his arm and caressed Hat Kid's cheek.

"I.. I know this might not be appropriate at this time but.. But... You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your eyes are..."

Hat Kid placed her finger against his mouth.

"Shhhh I know..." She giggled.

They got a bit closer.

Timmy placed his hands on her hips in a attempt to get them even closer to eachother.

"May... May I?"

"Ye... Yes..."

Hat Kid has never felt much heat emit from her in her life.

Her crush was about to kiss her while he was holding her hips like his life depended on it.

She was loving this...

They leaned in for a kiss...

  
"You two ready for evac or what?"

They both froze as a soldier approached them.

"I never tought a battlefield would be such a source for arousal for you two, now let's get both of you out of here."

"How long have you've been standing there?!" Hat Kid yelled

"Henni, is the Sun Piece secure?"

"Answer my question!"

"No, answer mine." The soldier asked politely.

"Yes, its on my back..." She sighed.

"Good, now let's head home shall we?"

~~~

Botta and his officers have just been informed of the failed invasion...

"What?! But my plan was perfect!"

"Our droids could barely process anything on that planet. Too much dust and clogged up the vents."

Botta was furious.

"You have failed your mission! Before you leave tell the factories that all droids are to be reprogrammed immediately!"


	10. Chapter 2, Part 5: The two love birds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy wants Hat Kid to meet him at the lake after school.

Hat Kid was sleeping in her ship.  
She was inside of her dreamland.

~~~

Hat Kid was dreaming about being back in Subcon Forest. Especially the moment when Snatcher let her sleep on him after a deathwish in which she got hurt and cried all day.

"Ok kiddo, you can shut your mouth now! It was just a bump."

Snatcher looked at Hat Kid, she had a large bruise on her arm.

"*sob* But... It huuurts...."  
She cried her eyes out.

He sighed.

"Come here..."

Hat Kid looked at him confused. She tought he was gonna kick her out or bully her more over the crying.

"What?"

"Sit on my lap kid, maybe it will heal overtime..."

"Are you being serious?"

"Do you want to walk all the way to your ship or rest now?"

"Fine"

With that Hat Kid was pulled up by Snatcher as he laid her down on his lap. She used her cape as a blanket.

"It's only for you to rest kiddo! Don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't" She looked tired.

He didn't like the look of this.

Snatcher sighed once more

"Whatever kid, aslong as you stay quiet and not interrupt my reading."

A couple minutes passed and she fell asleep.

"Ki- kid?"

Snatcher looked at her, She looked like a cute little baby.

"Ugh, damn child."

He didn't want Hat Kid to fall asleep on him, but Snatcher let her stay.

He then realized it wasn't that bad.

~~~

The alarm clock went off.

Hat Kid immideately got off and ran to the kitchen. She now wakes up early to not miss lessons at the academy.

She opens the fridge and grabbed one of the sandwiches she made and placed it in her bag. Thanks to Cooking Cat she atleast knows how to cook eggs and make toast.

Hat Kid quickly put the 2 slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the tiny lever down. She grabbed 2 eggs, cracked them open and placed them on the pan.

She had 20 minutes to arrive on time at the Academy.

"Fuck..."

Hat Kid is gonna be late.

Instead of waiting for the eggs to cook she threw them away and ate the bread with grapes. It's not the first time she didn't eat a proper breakfast due to a strict schedule.

After eating, she took a shower and then put on her uniform after drying.

She went down the ladder, ran and opened the hatch and closed it behind her.

9 minutes left.

"God Dammit..."

It akways took her almost half an hour to get there.  
Luckily for her, the Taxi was still waiting.

"Henni? You're gonna be late!"  
The driver knew Henni for a long time now.

"Yes, Gondi. I know that."

Hat Kid got in and closed the door.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Alright! I'm going."

~~~

They got to Theedus, a city southwest of the capital which is also the location of Hat Kid's academy.

Hat Kid went to open the door but the driver stopped her.

"Nah Uh uh... Where's the cash?"

Gondi streched out his arm to receive the money.

"Gondi! Im in a hurry... Please, let me go this time?"

"Look, fine. But you have to pay extra next time!"

"Ah! Thank you!"

Hat Kid got out and closed the door.  
She was 20+ minutes late.

She entered the building and turned to her classroom. The minute she got there Hat Kid knew she was going to get scolded by the teacher.

"Henni? This isn't the first time you're late, next time is report to your parents."

Hat Kid gave her teacher a stare.

"I don't have parents."

She sat down next to Timmy.  
Immidiately her anger dissapeared and was replaced with happiness.

"Hi Henni, I haven't seen you since that battle in Sunneh."

She blushed.

"Yeah... I was a bit embarrassed after what happened there."

"Everyone pay attention, as you may know another war with the Klankus is currently taking place. This may affect your lessons in the future. Just to let all of you know. Now, go to page 687..."

They all opened their books and looked for the page.

~~~

An hour later they were on break.

Hat Kid is in the library eating her sandwich and reading an action novel.

She was planning on doing her homework in the library so she didn't have any work to do back on her ship.

Hat Kid places the book back in her bag and went into the science section to continue her studies on the Time Pieces. She needed to find Book 56, which was always a headache to find. She was in one of the aisles when she finally found it.  
Not paying attention she dropped it, but bending down to get it, someone grabbed it.

"Hey! Oh.... Hi.."

It was Timmy.

"I think you dropped this you cutie."

He handed Hat Kid the book.

"Tha... Thanks."

"Why do you always studder around me?" He giggled.

"Im... I...-I Don't!" Hat Kid fired back.

"Well, I was here to-"

The librarian stood up from his desk.

"Hey! Quiet down, theres a meeting over there."

Timmy quickly searched his pocket for a piece of paper.

"Here, gotta go."

With that he left the library.

Hat Kid open the tiny paper and read it's text.

**_Dear Henni,_ **

**_After what happened on Sunneh, I have fallen in love with you. I love everything about you, Your blue eyes, soft skin, beautiful brown hair and your bravery._ **

**_My life has changed alot after we met, when I pulled you close to me... I felt our souls connect. With that out of the way, I would want to meet at the Lake next to the Tempus Hills. Love you Henni..._ **

**_Sencirily, Tim._ **

Under the text was a little heart.

"Ohmygosh...."

Hat Kid took a step backwards without looking and pushed the librarian by accident.

"Oh! Im sorry sir."

"Get out."

She walked out the library with the book in her hand.

"Eh, I don't think they'll mind."

~~~

It's been a few hours after the lessons and it is now sunset.

Hat Kid is now on her way to the lake.  
"I hope im not late..."  
Unfortunately for Hat Kid, Timmy did not specify at what time he will be there. He could probably be there or not, but that is what she will find out soon.

She arrived and sat on a flat rock.

Timmy isn't here. So she took out her novel and started were she left off.

Someome tapped her shoulder, Hat Kid turned around and to her surprise it was Timmy.

"Hey Cutie."

"Hi Timmy, you are late."

He sat down.

"Yeah, I had to some stuff back at home. How have you been?"

"Good, I just came here to see my boyfriend."

"Oh... Um.. Yeah about that."

"Yes Tim?"

"As you may know, I love you..."

Timmy placed his hand on Hat Kid's thigh.

"Oh my... I already knew that..." She giggled.

"Yes but, in a few weeks when we graduate. I wish to us to live side by side."

Hat Kid was wondering what he meant by this.

"Uh.. What?"

"When we finish our studies, I wish to marry you..."

She blushed.

"OHMYGOSH.... But" She quiet down her excitement. "But were still too young."

"I know that, maybe when we are of legal age we can marry."

Hat Kid teared up a bit.

"Ah... Im... Im not sure."

Timmy put both his hands on Hat Kid's cheeks.

"I think this will assure you..."

Timmy put his lips against her's...

They stayed like that for a solid two minutes until they separated.

"Oh... My.. Gosh. It's the first time I've kissed someone..."

"My first time too."

Hat Kid and Timmy pulled themselves closer for another kiss...


	11. Chapter 3, Part 1: Negotiations

**_10 years later..._ **

**The war between the Time Empire and the Second Klankus Union still rages on. Thousands die across different systems.**

**Hat Kid, well now Hat Lady is now happily married with Timmy and also gave life to her beautiful daughter which she named after her mother, Pella. She is 8 years old and is in school where she is unfortunately bullied for her eye defect, her eyesight is perfect but her eyes have a blue- greyish color which many of her classmates don't like.**

**~~~**

**"** Sir, Miss Henni is to arrive in the next hour." An officer informed a commander.

"Alright, tell the droids at the hangar not to engage. This is an attempt of diplomacy."

"Again?"

"Yes Yuin, again."

A droid approached the two men.

"Sir, a ship has entered our airspace, we assume its that woman?"

"Affirmative, defense systems off."

Hat Lady approached the giant ship. It had the Klanku's emblems and AA cannons all over it. She was sent here by Emperor Yuri in a so called: 'diplomatic mission'.

The ship landed on one of the Dreadnought's hangars. Immidiately a group of droids stand in lines next to the hatch.

Hat Lady steps out.

"Miss Henni, our ambassadors have been expecting you." One of the droids said.

"Just lead me to them, Let's see if we can negotiate."

The droids escort Hat Lady to one of the elevators which will take her to the upper levels. In another room, a bounty hunter will be waitint for her. He is talking with... Yuri.

"How much will you offer for her head?" The hunter asked the Emperor.

"100,000,000... I want those Time Pieces, so get rid of her."

"As you wish..." The man in the brown coat and a bird beak shaped mask shut off the video call.

He stood beside the door in the shadows. The hat lady entered the room where one of the leaders of the Klanlus was seated.

"Miss Henni, please! Take a seat."

"Make this quick, Squid head."

"Uh! Whatever, Botta has no wishes of ending this war until your fascist empire gives our systems Independence!"

"My empire is nowhere near fascist. My people live in harmony and wish people like you would die already." Henni shot back.

"Well, yoy not here to have a political debate, you are here for something else..." Then he stood up and left the room.

"Take care of her, Bob!"

She stood there and looked behind her. "Who's Bob?"

"Put your hand up!" A droid yelled.

"I am." The bounty hunter raised his weapon.

"Woah, woah. Chill out." Henni had ger hands near her hip, she had to reach her blaster.

"DON'T!" The droid didn't get a chance as it got its head popped off with a shot from the blaster.

"You fuc- YeAARghh!." Then Henni shoots Bob in the thigh. It made him blackout.

"Now I need to get out of here." Henni exit the room and quietly moved towards the elevator. Unfortunately for her, there were 2 droids guarding it, so she hid behind a pillar.

"I heard we are getting a software update."

" _These things can talk to eachother?! What the peck?!"_ Henni talked to herself.

"Yes, it was probably that defeat in the Arwak system. It's embarrasing that a droid army like us lost to a bunch of hairy brownies with sticks." The droid responded.

"I hope it's not 80GB, I was almost deactivated because my system took to long."

Shes heard enough. Henni got out of cover and blasted the two robots.

"Good riddance." She pressed the button and entered the elevator, and obviously her luck was just horrid today.

Five droids inside the elevator, _ofcourse... Peck._

Henni entered the elevator, praying they don't identify her.

"Where are you computers going?" Henni asked.

"To the maintenance room, press the button now."

"Argh!" Henni's hand got grabbed by the robot and got pushed against the button.

"Thank you human."

Apparently they didn't program these clankers to respect women.

After a minute they got off at their destination. Now it was her turn to get the peck out. Henni pressed the button once more and the elevator went up. She heard alarms sound everywhere.

Henni knows shes fucked, this is how it all ends... Then she heard, explosions?

The space force is attacking the Dreadnought.

This was her chance to get out.

The doors opened and she saw her ship. Henni sprinted towards it.

"Hey! Stop!" A droid commanded her.

She raised her gun and shot it.

Henni reached her ship, turned on the engines and boosted out of the hangar.

She typed in some coordinates and jumped into hyperspeed towards Thakikli, away from the frontlines.

After 2 days, Henni arrived to the palace to inform Yuri of the attack.

She entered her office and saw the green colored eye brunette sitting by the window.

"I know what happened Henni, no need to come here." Yuri said without even turning her chair.

"Um, yes Master. But, May I have this week off from all the work? I want to hang out with my daughter after school. I barely see her."

"It's ok Henni! Im a mother too. I understand."

"Do I get the break though?" Henni asked.

"Ofcourse, now I got things to get done. Get out." Yuri looked back at her annoyed.

"Fine." Henni turned back and left.

She wondered what happened to Yuri, like she knew the king died but, why was she an asshole to her lately?

Something is wrong with Yuri.

~~~

Back in her home, she was writing a letter to someone special, Snatcher.

_Dear Snatcher,_

_I haven't sent you a letter for a couple of months now, you know with being a mother and all that. I just want to know how you've been doing since it's the anniversary of... Vanessa killing you. But I wish you the best for now. Say hi for the minions for me!_

_Sincerely, Henni._

She placed the letter in an envelope and grappled it to the same drone she has used for the last 2 decades for delivering letters to Snatcher. After that she went to bed.

~~~

In the morning, she woke up as she had to make breakfast for her daughter and Timmy. Timmy worked at a cargo ship, which payed extremely well compared to other jobs, and Pella is still in elementary.

"Hey sugar!" Timmy kissed Henni in the lips

"Good morning dear." Henni responded

"Henni, you have to take Pella to school today, I have to go like right now!"

"What about breakfast?" Henni asked.

"Uh... Um! I'll put in my bag,the Boss really needs to see me for a meeting."

With that Timmy left.

"Ok dear, eat the rest of your eggs."

Henni sat down to watch the news. As she guessed, it's just covering more atroceties commited by the Droid army.

"Mommy! Im all done!" Pella placed the fork down.

"Wow! Now get dresses hun."

"Ok. I got a special dress I want to wear today, I found it yesterday and I want to bring it to school!"

Pella ran to Henni's room and grabbed the purple shirt with white pants and boots, and a very familiar hat.

"This Mommy!"

"Uhh.. Oh.."

It was the clothes she wore throughout her childhood.

"That's good and all dear but, its old now and kinda lost its color."

"It's just a bit whitish mom, can I wear it pleaseeee?!" Pella begged with puppy eyes.

Henni giggled.

"Ok! Ok! Get dressed and meet me at the car."

~~~

"Have a good day at school dear!"

"Thanks mom..." Pella walked in to school as Henni drived off. She approached her locker as two girls pinned her against it.

"Alright Cum Eyes, as usual gice me the money."

"Ouch! I don't have it Ya!"

The pink hair girl pinched her chest.

"Same excuse everyday."

"MMMPHHHM FINE!"

Pella threw the coins accross the hall.

"Thank you for the bussiness Cum Eyes!" The girls left.

Pella was getting bullied by these two girls for something she couldn't control at birth. It's not her fault her iri's colour looks like a certain human liquid.

~~~

Now it's after school and Pella is at the entrance.

"You didn't give me enough money today cum eyes, so here comes the punishment!"

"Hu! Argh!"

Pella was punched by the girl with pink hair. Then she fell down the stairs and scratched both her knees.

The two girls and a couple more students laughed.

"The little dork fell from the stairs! haha!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! MOM!!!"

"Look guys! Calling out his mommy- Hey!"

Henni pushed the girl away from her daughter.

"Stop harrasing my daughter!"

"Im a little girl! You can't hit me."

"I can definitely do something else."

Henni lifted up a bit of her robe to reveal her blaster.

"I see you bullying my daughter again I swear to God I will blast your fucking head off!"

"Who do you think you are?!? Threatening my daughter like that!?!"

A mother appeared behind Henni.

"You damn animal!" She pushed Henni to the floor but she easily got up.

Not able to control her anger she drawed her blaster and aimed it at the now crying mother.

"Oh! Wait! Wait! Don't shoot.!"

"Will you tell your daughter to stop bullying my daughter?"

"You don't have the right to point that thing at me!!!" The mother fired back.

Henni clicked something. She turned off the safety.

"Oh... Oh! Please don't shoot me! I- I'll tell her to stop!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Henni put her blaster back in the holster.

"Now fuck off..."

"C'mon Destiny, let's get away from these phsychos."

The other kids cheered Henni.

The whole class cheered, its like the boys fell in love with Pella's mother.

"Your mom's so baddass Pella!"

,"She's thick!"

"Pella... Let's go already."

She was crying.

"Look Pella, no need to cry, I took care of that."

"Mom, I didn't expect you to aim that thing at her like that..." Pella said while still sobbing.

"Sometimes people only learn the hard way dear, remember that."


	12. Chapter 3, Part 2: The End of the Klankus.

Everyday weekend, Henni sent Pella to the market to get food for the week.

"Pella, I got new bag since the other one ripped. Go to the market and be careful." Henni leaned and kissed Pella on the cheek.

"Where are you going today

Pella was on her way to the market when she was pushed by someone familiar...

Destiny.

"Ugh! Leave me alone!"

Destiny grabbed Pella's hair and pulled it.

"Give me the money!" She took out a knife and put it against Pella's throat.

"Oh god Please! Don't." She looked at Destiny and then at her pocket.

"Fine!" Pella threw the money on the floor.

"Now scram! And don't snitch on me Cum Eyes!" Destiny turned and left.

"Now what am I going to buy with no money?"

~~~

"Alright, were do I go from here?" Henni asked one of the droids outside an airfield were Botta was, she had a plan.

"You will meet Botta inside of his ship, maybe this diplomatic mission will benefit both sides this time." The droid responded.

"Thank you..." She tried to walk away but was stopped by the same droid.

"Stop, what is that on your back?" The droid pointed to the suspicious case strapped on her back.

"Its um... Paperwork!"

_Let's hope this damn bot falls for it._

"Alright, you may pass."

"Idiot." Henni mumbled to herself.

~~~

A battle started outside of Thakikli's atmosphere as the Space Force failed to stop the Klankus from penetrating their defenses. Back on the ground, Pella was at the market when she heard explosions everywhere. She got something from the market but forgot about the girl who stole her money.

The cashier brushed it off.

"It's ok Pella! Just get out of here, go somewhere safe."

"Ok.." Pella walked outside as she saw buildings being destroyed by large lazers and multiple tanks driving down the main road.

"Peck!" She ran towards an apartment building and looked out. Pella saw the Guard's miserable attempt at trying to destroy the tanks with small weaponry.

"I have to get back home..." Quickly she jumped from the side window avoiding being spotted by any droids nearby.

She heard a radio from afar speaking, probably all of the soldiers using the phone. Pella picked one up as she heard the cries of one of them.

"We need backup! I repeat! We nee- URGhh..." It got cut off, she threw it back on the ground and went down the street.

"Aha!" She took a key out of her pocket and opened the door to her home. Pella was in absolute shock to see the back wall completely destroyed. Her home is ruined.

"Noo! Argh!" She walked to the bathroom, the only room still standing and hid there.

"There she is!"

_That's a familiar voice... WAIT_

"Yuri?" Pella stuck her head out.

A guard immideately tackled her.

"Ah! HEYHEYHEY!! STOP IT!" Pella tried to escape but her little body was nothing against a soldier.

"Quiet down Pella. Its me, Yuri. You are coming with me."

"Wh-" Yuri hit Pella with a baton, knocking her out.

"What do you plan on doing with her Miss Yuri?" The soldier asked.

"It may seem crazy, but this is a way I can finally get those time pieces." Yuri responded.

"Are you sure? You and Henni have been friends a long time." Afte rhe said this Yuri looked at him a signaled for him to shut up.

"I... Need those time pieces." She turned and left the rubble of Henni's home, the soldier followed.

~~~

Back in space, Henni looked out the window to see the invasion happening.

_Her plan is working..._

All she has to do is 'negotiate' with Botta, the hard way.

"Here we are Miss Henni." A droid left Henni at the entrance of the bridge.

"Thank you, now get out of here." With that the droid left. She took of the brown case on her back and unrevealed a gold sword which belonged to her father. Henni never knew about this sword until 3 years ago when she waa going through her father's stuff.

Henni entered the bridge.

"Miss Henni we have been waiting for you." Botta was sitting right there.

_Hes going to look so good with his head popped off._

"Mi- Miss Henni?! GET HER!"

Henni quickly locked the door and destroyed the only droid there, now there were only his defenseless officers.

"You will pay for what you did to my father all of those years ago!"

She grabbed one officer and sliced his throat.

"Wait! No! No!" Henni cut through his body, then removing the sword.

"Ahhhrgh!!" She then swing the sword upwards, cutting his face open.

Henni turned to the captain of the ship, who was sitting on the chair. The captain took off his headphones.

"Wait! What going on- Glarghh..!"

Henni slit his throat, the blood seeped from his arteries and landed on the computer screen infront of him.

"Woah! Wait!"

Botta fell on his back.

"The time has come Botta, shut down all of your droids now!"

"YURI BETRAYED YOU!"

"What?"

"She did! Yuri sent you on that mission to get killed! Don't you remember a bounty hunter?!"

She was shocked, a good person like Yuri did that to her?!

"Why..."

"FOR THE TIME PIECES!"

Henni stood there for a few seconds then punched Botta in the face.

"I will do no such thing! We want out independence! That's what the Klankus is about Henni!!! The Time Empire is using outer rim worlds and exploiting them! WE WANT TO BE FREE!" Botta literally yelled at her face.

"The Klankus has failed Botta... I killed all of your officers... The Klanlus is history now."

She raised her sword and swung it, penetrating Botta on the forehead.

"Its over." Henni walked towards a few computers on the bridge which controlled and gave commands to all the droid belonging to the Klankus.

She ordered a shut down of all droids in the galaxy. Now there is no way the Klankus can come back.

The war is over.


End file.
